


It's Not What It Sounds Like

by LightningCloud9000



Series: The CinnamonCloud Chronicles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Misunderstanding, Open Relationship, Post Pacifist Ending, awkward moments, non specific au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Doggo goes to get Storm and Asgore for dinner but, he hears something that sounds...mature...But, is it really what it sounds like.





	It's Not What It Sounds Like

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a Post Pacifist Ending where Storm (my UT OC), Asgore, and UnderSwap Papyrus live together in a house along with Storm/Doggo/Asgore's daughter, Tinuki (dog/goat/dog monster). 
> 
> IT'S A WEIRD UNIVERSE, DON'T JUDGE ME! 
> 
> [Asgore, Storm, Doggo, US!Papyrus are all gay and only have sex when Tinuki isn't home. Tinuki isn't interested in sex anyways due to being 14 and asexual.]

Doggo sighed, obviously annoyed. He had called everyone for dinner but; only Tinuki and Papyrus had shown up. Asgore and Storm where still absent. He got up from the table and walked towards the hallway.   
"....Nngh!" A high-pitched whine came from Storm's bedroom. Doggo halted completely, cheeks instinctively turning a light pink.  
"A-Ahh...A-Asgore..." Another whine came forth from the half-open bedroom door.  
"There?" Asgore's deep voice asked.  
"Y-Yes!" Storm urged, followed by small moans.

Doggo stepped forward another step. "A-Are they...?" Doggo's mind grasped, knowing that they wouldn't considering Tinuki is home.  
"O-Oh god! ASGORE!!" Storm moaned, obviously in bliss. Doggo knocked on the half-open door before opening it, eyes closed partially. He saw Storm, shirtless, lying on the bed and Asgore behind the small monster, paws on the raccoon monster's lower back.  
"U-Um...Dinner's ready..." Doggo greeted, cheeks still pink.  
"Oh!" The two monsters replied in unison, getting up from the bed.

"You're all flustered and...excited, Doggo! Did you think we were doing something else?" Storm noticed, seeing a tent in Doggo's pants, playfully tugging at Doggo's spiked collar.  
"W-Well...It just sounded like..." Doggo tried to explain, coming up with nothing,   
"Don't worry! We'd never do that when Tinuki is home...But, now you've got that to deal with..." Asgore explained.  
"Um, You two go to the dining room, I'll join you in just a moment..." Doggo suggested, rushing to the bathroom. 

Storm pulled on a hoodie and he and Asgore joined Tinuki and Papyrus at the table.  
"Where's Doggo?" Papyrus asked, obviously bored.  
"He went to the bathroom, he'll join us in a moment." Asgore explained, winking at Storm causing the monster to chuckle in response.


End file.
